Bros Before Hoes
by Oh My Kira
Summary: Now that she's dating Naruto, Hinata is now bolder and more confident, even to the point where she's possessive of him. And now that Sakura's back, Hinata slowly finds herself losing not just Naruto, but her sanity... NaruSaku, Yandere!Hinata, very OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a response to Sky Zephyrus' challenge! xD I don't know how often I'll update this, but I'll try my best. The chapters will be fairly long, so updates won't be weekly like I normally do with my other fanfics. **

**This chapter, though, will be the only shortish chapter xD This will be some what of a teaser ;)**

**So here are the conditions for his challenge: **

**1. The main pairing must be NaruSaku. Several side pairings that does not disturb the main pairing is permitted.**

**2. Hinata must be an obsessive girl to Naruto with bitchy attitude OR you can make Hinata as a Yandere.**

**3. Bashing of another character aside of Hinata, except Sakura, is permitted.**

**4. Bonus point if Sakura is a Tsundere.**

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoy this story~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Hyuuga Hinata walked around the main street of Konoha, enjoying the beautiful weather and the cheerful voices of its citizens. As of now, everything was perfect; for her, and the village itself.

She was now eighteen, and with age, she became even more beautiful than she was two years ago, at the age of sixteen. Her hair was now even longer, coming close to her thighs. It had retained the shiny and silkiness as well.

Her breasts, as big as they were two years ago, became even bigger, almost as big as Tsunade's herself. This has earned her many suitors in the course of only two years. One even being Naruto, her current boyfriend.

Her and Naruto had been going out for about a year now, a little bit after the war had ended. The blonde Jinchuuriki had to ponder it over for a while before he reached a final verdict. Even though he didn't know her well, he decided to giver her a chance, almost like a reward for all the years she had waited for him.

He even told her himself that he wasn't counting on it to turn into something special, as he thought it would be a one time thing and he wouldn't like her in the way she wanted to be liked.

But after a third date, he found himself falling for her. And not long after that, he discovered that he had loved the Hyuuga heiress.

And with his love, she found that her confidence had soared up. She wasn't even afraid to speak her mind anymore, and she didn't stutter like she used to. Naruto, in a way, had changed her.

And knowing how much he loved her, she knew he would never leave her. The look in his ocean blue eyes he had when ever he glanced her way said everything she needed to know; he _needed _her. He was dependent on her. She could make him do whatever she wanted, though that was only if she really wanted him to do something for her.

With this set in mind, she was nearing the house she and Naruto lived in together. Once she came to the front door, she opened it, knowing that her blonde boyfriend was home, that being the reason the door wasn't locked.

Hinata took her shinobi sandals off, the feeling of wearing no shoes quickly sinking in.

She was just about to look up after taking her sandals off, but she was met with a loud, "HINATA-CHAAAAAAN! YOU'RE HOME!"

She was shoved up against the front door, some how gently, and her lips were soon covered with another pair. As quickly as they came, they left. Her eyes were met with the blue ones of her lover.

"Sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto giggled, his famous grin already on his face. He promptly slid an arm around her waist, the other underneath her legs, and carried her off to the maroon sofa that was just to the side.

He sat down, immediately feeling himself sink into the comfortable sofa, with her being in his lap. Naruto began to plant kisses up her neck and all over her face, then lastly, to her lips.

He nuzzled her neck, too, along with other affectionate gestures. Naruto was always this way; affectionate, loving, caring. Hinata simply loved it.

Nothing else was said between the two lovers, only loving actions, nothing more. It was perfect. No, _they _were perfect.

* * *

For dinner, they went to Ichiraku's. That night was particularly chilly, even to the point where Hinata found herself shivering even with her jacket on. Though her and Naruto had both changed physically (his hair grew a big longer and his abs became more toned), the outfits they wore hadn't changed at all.

With the chopsticks to her mouth and the ramen dangling from it, she blew across it, trying to get rid of the steam which could potentially burn her tongue. She opened her mouth, welcoming the noodles as they went into her mouth.

She chewed slowly, savoring its taste. Unlike Naruto, she took her eating in strides, admiring the flavor and making sure it lasts. He wolfed it down without a second thought.

The wind blew by, sending even more shivers down her spine. Naruto, in the midst of enjoying his ramen, noticed Hinata shiver. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, causing her to look up at him.

Though she had long dropped the stuttering, her blushing remained with the indigo-haired girl. "Thank you, Naruto-kun," she whispered. She clutched his jacket around her a bit tighter and could slowly feel herself becoming warm.

Her eyes went over to him, her gaze falling right on his arms. Goosebumps were already forming across them. She frowned, a feeling of sadness already beginning to sink in.

"But Naruto-kun, aren't you going to get cold?" She began to take off the jacket, but was stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nope, I'll be just fine!" He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, the action bringing a smile upon her lips.

The blonde turned back to his eating, but was stopped when he felt something land on his shoulder. A messenger bird had landed on his shoulder, a letter in its beak. Surprised, it took him a moment for him to register that the bird was there, but he took the letter from it and opened it.

It flew off as soon as he took it, a few feathers coming off of it as it was in the sky. Hinata leaned over to take a look at the letter, curious as to what it has contained.

_Naruto,_

_I want you and Hinata to immediately report to me. The rest of the Konoha 10 will be here as well. I have a surprise for you here, a surprise I think you will greatly enjoy._

_~Tsunade._

They both looked at each other at the same time. "I wonder what this could be about." Hinata started to get up from the stool she was sitting at, still clinging on to his orange and black jacket.

"Yeah, I wonder what this surprise is, too." They began to quickly walk to the Hokage tower, the sun over the horizon as they both admired its beauty. With little time to spare, they made it to the Hokage's tower in no time. They went up the stairs, then rounded a corner, and made it to her room. They didn't bother to knock since she was expecting them there.

As soon as they came in, the rest of the Konoha 10 turned there heads to them. Most of them sent a smile at the young couple, while Neji and Shino remained impassive.

The Konoha 10 consisted of everybody except Sakura and Sasuke. The Uchiha was confined to imprisonment for his actions against Konoha, as was Suigetsu. Juugo and Karin, though, were given permission to become shinobi of Konoha.

"Glad you two could make it." Tsunade smirked. She grabbed a bottle of sake that was beside her and took a sip of it before continuing. "Someone came back last night from a very long mission, and I thought maybe you would all like to see her."

Everyone looked at each other, confused as to who she was referring to. But being the perceptive person he was, Shikamaru caught on before she could say who it was.

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted.

The door opened.

Haruno Sakura stepped in. Her pink hair was still short, but it grew a little bit past her shoulders, but not by much. She was garbed in the same red shirt, but around her neck was a long, bright red scarf. On the red scarf was the plate of her headband. She wore a white skirt, and under it was a pair of long black shorts. She also wore the same shinobi sandals that Tsunade wore.

And on top of it, her breasts grew a bit bigger, but not nearly as big as Hinata's.

Everyone was agape at the new Sakura that walked in. For the past year and a half, Sakura had been gone on a mission in Suna, where she had to help direct the medical team there, due to its poor methods in healing there.

Nobody, not even Tsunade herself had expected her to return in such a short amount of time. It could of taken years to perfect their medical team, but with Sakura's knowledge and abilities, she had been able to do it within a year and a half.

Hinata looked to Naruto. Her heart sunk at his obvious expression. A light blush dusted his cheeks as the blonde took in Sakura's new appearance.

"S-sakura-chan...!" He stuttered out. His face grew even redder when she looked his way with a smile, her emerald eyes shining with delight. "Naruto!" She went up to him and embraced with a hug.

Hinata watched, stunned at how quickly the perfect life she lead could go wrong. The pink-haired girl in front of her, Naruto-kun's teammate, could ruin their perfect life together!

And for the first time ever in her life, she felt... she felt hatred towards Sakura. She knew Naruto had liked Sakura for so long, but she thought he was over it. But now it came back at full force, which was apparent with his stunned reaction.

Tsunade stood up and went over to Sakura as well. She took the kunoichi in her arms, effectively crushing her against her large breasts, her face in the older woman's cleavage.

"Welcome back, Sakura." She let go of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're all glad that you're back with us." Everyone else nodded in agreement and smiled once more at the pink-haired kunoichi.

But unknown to everyone else, Hyuuga Hinata, the girl that had the reputation of being the most kind and caring woman in all of Konoha, could feel herself wanting to seriously injure Sakura.

After all, she had worked so long and hard to earn Naruto-kun's love and affection.

She wasn't going to let some... some... She closed her pearl eyes. Dare she say it... pink-haired _**bitch **_take him away from her.

* * *

**Well, that's the beginning to a fanfic I'm going to have so much fun writing! xD I'm tired of seeing Hinata being portrayed as the innocent girl that everyone loves and shit. I hate Hinata, and I think she deserves at least a little bashing. **

**Oh damn it was hard to write the NaruHina shit x_x;;  
**

**So there you have it. This is the beginning of Hinata's inner bitch coming out. Oh and of course this will be NaruSaku ;] It's the best pairing ever~ **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! :D Please r&r! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I know it's been a long time since I've updated this, but a lot of things have happened in the past 2 years. A lot bad, a lot good, but I'm trying to get back into writing fanfiction. Um, so yeah, Hinata is a bitch in this chapter, but that's one of the rules in the challenge. I'm sorry for not updating in so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Last Chapter..._

_"S-sakura-chan...!" He stuttered out. His face grew even redder when she looked his way with a smile, her emerald eyes shining with delight. "Naruto!" She went up to him and embraced with a hug._

_Hinata watched, stunned at how quickly the perfect life she lead could go wrong. The pink-haired girl in front of her, Naruto-kun's teammate, could ruin their perfect life together!_

_And for the first time ever in her life, she felt... she felt hatred towards Sakura. She knew Naruto had liked Sakura for so long, but she thought he was over it. But now it came back at full force, which was apparent with his stunned reaction._

_Tsunade stood up and went over to Sakura as well. She took the kunoichi in her arms, effectively crushing her against her large breasts, her face in the older woman's cleavage._

_"Welcome back, Sakura." She let go of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're all glad that you're back with us." Everyone else nodded in agreement and smiled once more at the pink-haired kunoichi._

_But unknown to everyone else, Hyuuga Hinata, the girl that had the reputation of being the most kind and caring woman in all of Konoha, could feel herself wanting to seriously injure Sakura._

_After all, she had worked so long and hard to earn Naruto-kun's love and affection._

_She wasn't going to let some... some... She closed her pearl eyes. Dare she say it... pink-haired **bitch **take him away from her._

* * *

After the meeting at the Hokage's office, everything went back to normal for Hinata. Almost. Except for the fact that Naruto said he wanted to go out with Sakura for a bit. He claimed he wanted to catch up with her _alone_. Hinata didn't buy his bullshit. He probably didn't want his precious Sakura-chan to know he was in a relationship with her.

Hinata was currently sitting on the couch in their shared home, quietly twisting her hair around her finger as she seethed about this new predicament she was faced with.

_What she does have that I don't?_ She contemplated. _I'm almost exactly like her when it comes to personality… except I don't go around hitting people for no reason._ Memories of Sakura punching and hitting Naruto from their genin and chunin days surfaced in her head. _I'm not a bitch like her._

The Hyuuga heiress suddenly stood up as an idea struck her. She knew the perfect solution to this problem! She checked her kunai pouch and hurriedly ran out the door, a huge grin making its way on to her face...

About an hour later, she came back home and to her relief Naruto still wasn't back from his outing with Sakura. Just the thought of him being _alone_ with her made her blood boil. She went to their bedroom and set the plastic bag she had acquired during her shopping trip on the bed. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, it read 8:00 pm. It was just around the time Naruto said he would be home.

Taking the contents out of the plastic bag, she quickly changed out of her current clothes and put the stuff she had bought on. She threw the bag away and made herself comfortable on their king-sized bed. Ten minutes later, Hinata heard the front door open from downstairs.

"Hinata-chan? Are you home?" Naruto called, worry laced in his normally boisterous tone.

His footsteps could be heard approaching the stairs and going up them. He could feel her chakra signature up there, so he figured she must have went to bed early. He faced the door to their bedroom and turned the knob and let himself in.

"Hinata-chan…?" His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Hinata was dressed in a pretty pink lace bra and matching panties to go with it. Fishnet adorned her legs, making them appear longer. Her skin was beautiful creamy white. Her long dark hair spilled over her shoulders and fell on to the bed. Strands of it were over her shoulders and lightly grazing her breasts.

His eyes fell to her mounds. They were so big; so big that the bra was just barely containing them, exposing her cute, light pink nipples. On her face a light blush dusted her face and her eyes were watching him like a snake watching their prey.

"Naruto-kun…" She breathed out, her voice husky with need and desire. Naruto looked down at his pants, a huge boner poking through his pants.

"…I missed you Naruto-kun," she said, licking her lips as she eyed his member through his pants. "Please come into bed with me." She bit down on her bottom lip and gazed up at him through her long eyelashes.

That was all he needed. He stripped himself completely naked and went into bed with her. His lips soon descended upon hers as he forced his tongue into her mouth. And from there, the night went on for two lovers.

* * *

The morning after, Hinata awoke to find herself right where she wanted to be; in her Naruto-kun's loving arms. She smiled, content with the position she was in. Snuggling even closer to him, she reflected on last night's… festivities, for lack of a better word.

_Hopefully Haruno is out of his head for good now, after what we did last night, _she thought smugly.

She really didn't want to get up, but to complete things even more, she was going to cook him big delicious breakfast. That should show him that he indeed made the better decision when deciding to date her.

Downstairs, she went through the fridge and pulled out three packs of bacon, two cartons of eggs, and a bag of bread. Before she started cooking, she set the table for two (even though she wouldn't eat that much) and put out a container of orange juice to complete it.

Cooking was a forte of hers, something she was proud to say. Even though she was a kunoichi, she was trained from an early age how to be a good house wife for her future husband. The Hyuugas prided themselves in their shinobi, and in their women. Hyuuga women were often sought after because of their abilities in more feminine activities, such as cleaning cooking. They were fantastic kunoichi as well as housewives.

Soon after she started, an enormous breakfast was already set on the table just waiting to be consumed by a certain Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto-kun, breakfast is ready!" She yelled from the base of the stairs. Soon enough, a flash of blonde ran down the stairs and made himself comfortable at the table. "Wow, this looks great Hinata-chan!" He dished himself large portions of the breakfast and dug in.

Hinata watched him as he ate, lightly eating smaller portions of her own breakfast. She did eat, but she just didn't eat a ton like other girls.

"So, Naruto-kun, what would you like to do today?" Both of them didn't have any missions today or tomorrow, but in the next few days here they both had separate missions to go on, as much as it pained her.

The blonde opened his mouth, prepared to speak, before the Hyuuga girl held up a finger, silently telling him to finished chewing before speaking.

"Mmm… Actually, Sakura-chan and I were planning on doing some training together today. I really wanna see how much she's improved since I last saw her!" He flashed her a smile and continued on eating without a care in the world.

And in doing so, he failed to notice the murderous aura slowly making its away around Hinata. She gripped her fork, hard, as it turned white from said pressure. A strained smile appeared on her face. "Oh, is that so…" She willed herself to take a bite of her scrambled eggs before silently getting up and bringing her plate to the sink. She turned it on and began to wash her plate.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto apologized. "But I promise you and I will do something tomorrow together," he added, "just the two of us."

His words fell on deaf ears as Hinata began to violently scrub her plate clean. The plate slipped out of her fingers and fell into the sink after she began scrubbing even harder. Tears prickled her pearl eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall. She would _never_ reduce herself to Sakura's level: crying like an immature little girl over a boy.

She turned around suddenly. "Okay, well you two have fun. I'm going to go visit Neji-san at my clan's compound." That was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. She went upstairs before the Naruto could get a word in. She took off Naruto's jacket that she had been wearing and changed back into her normal attire before leaving through their bedroom window.

She really didn't have a particular destination in mind, she just had to get out of the house so she could concentrate in coming up with a plan. Obviously seducing Naruto didn't stop him from hanging out with the pink-haired bitch, so she would have to concoct something even better than that.

She had to stop herself from smirking. People would get suspicious of her if she displayed anything other than the cute, innocent persona she used to have. She used to be innocent, but those days were long gone now.

No… Hyuuga Hinata would continue to play the part of being pure and nice. All the world's a stage, and she would merely be one of the actors in it.

* * *

**Yeah so oddly enough, I kinda had fun writing the sexy scene between Naruto and Hinata, even though I despise NaruHina. I don't hate Hinata as much as I used to, but I still highly dislike her. There WILL be a NaruSaku moment in the next chapter, so just be patient for that. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


End file.
